Living In Our World
by Satosen
Summary: Loki has returned to ask Thor for his help and is met with Bart's attempt to hurt him and the new guy's stepping in to help him.
1. Clint Don't Do It

_**Living In Our World**_

_**Hold Him Back**_

_**Chapter 1:**__ Clint Don't Do It!_

_Hey you guys!~ So I just recently watched Thor: Dark World for the second or third time and I got inspired in a weird nonsencical way that I always do. So I came up with this new fanfiction!~ hopefully it will help me with my venting and with my writer's block on my other fanfictions!~~ So I hope you like this and please don't be rough on me!~~_

_**WARNING LABLE**_

_This Fanfiction may include descriptive violence, inappropriate language, and maybe sexual hinting if I feel like it, to under aged readers. I will not be held accountable if an under aged reader reads this. Thank you for your time and please continue reading this fanfiction in piece~_

_**;3 Character Description C:**_

Datsu Hush

_Age: 16?_

_Height:_6'9"

_Weight:_143 lb.

_Hair: Shoulder length blue black hair_

_Eyes: Tardis blue eyes {Reference from Doctor Who}_

_Skin: Pale, but in a way that is compliments his features_

_Build: slight of build, small arms and legs that are made mostly of muscle_

_**;3 Chapter Begin C:**_

It was a normal afternoon at the Avenger's tower. Tony tinkering with his suit ideas while drinking more alcohol, and remained sleep deprived for twenty four hours or so. Natasha and Clint cleaning their weapons, sitting quietly at the dining table in the next room. Bruise is quietly sipping his tea while reading a book. And Thor is just now eating breakfast with Steve who is sipping his coffee slowly. Datsu walks in drowsily stumbling along and into the kitchen. He yawns softly and waves softly to everyone and Thor laughs at him happily with his booming voice.

"You are late in your awakening my young friend! ~" Datsu nods tiredly before standing on his tip toes, almost climbing onto the counter, in order to get to the hot chocolate packets. Thor chuckles more and Bruise smirks from behind his book. Datsu quickly makes his drink and takes a grateful and slow sip from his black mug. He sighs contently after and sits down next to Steve around the kitchen counter. Steve smiles at him happily and claps an only slightly softer than Thor's hand across his back. Datsu winces but fakes a smile and laugh for Steve.

"Glad to see you awake!" Steve's American patriotism shines from every word that comes his mouth, making Datsu shudder slightly feeling quiet repelled as always but he continues to put up a false front of happiness.

"Y-yah, I had a rough time getting to sleep last night as usual." Steve looks at him worriedly and Datsu deflects the gaze with a nonchalant shrug and his continued "happy" façade. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Just like always. ~" Steve sighs and nods and Datsu quietly huffs from how easy it has become for him to lie to others.

Suddenly, there is a flash of light outside the windows and the entire tower shakes. Everyone jumps to their feet and gear up in the main need to have things before getting up to the top of the tower and standing dumbfounded on the roof staring.

Everyone's eyes travel up from the Celtic burn marks in a circular pattern on the gravel to the black leather boots. Their eyes travel over the green fabrics with intricate designs, and the gold lining across the black leather, up to the shoulder length black hair and the bright forest green eyes. Clint's grip on his bow tightens as the rest of the Avengers other than Datsu tense up and ready themselves for a fight. Datsu stares and blinks a few times.

"Is he?..."  
"Yes." Clint almost growls out the words and Datsu's jaw drops. The Avengers uneasily stare at the person in front of them before he speaks up.

"I know I'm not the most welcoming sight for almost any of you, but I'm only here for Thor's help…" Thor rushes forward and hugs the man in a death grip like hug and he smiles brightly and tears of joy streak down his cheeks. "Th-Thor! Th-that's e-enough, y-you're crushing m-me" Thor jumps softly and sets the person down sniffling lightly.

"I thought you dead, brother." The others look on in slight confusion and Loki sighs.

"I knew a sword the monster's gut wouldn't do anything to him, so I used a bit of my magic and created a fake blade to distract him with so that I could set off the vortex grenade that was attached to its back…"  
"But why fake your death to me brother? I saw you die in my arms! Heard you apologize for everything to me! Watched your skin turn ash grey! I mourned for you as much as I did for our mother! It was so much harder to become myself again after seeing you die for the second time, right before my eyes as I stood helplessly!" Loki frowns and averts his eyes to the ground.

"She was not my mother Thor, she was yours… I faked my death because I knew neither you nor the All Father would let me go completely unless you thought me truly dead… So I faked my death…However the All Father fell into another deep slumber without almost anyone knowing other than a few of the guards and the healers who regularly check him over… when he did so I switched places with him and became the All Father, taking his appearance… I've heard all of his speeches to you a million times and have memorized his mannerisms along with all of the rules he lived by while sitting upon the thrown… but now I need you help…" Thor's eyes widen at hearing how the All Father had slipped into another sleep so soon after his last and the Avengers tense up a bit more at hearing how Loki had taken over Asguard for the second time.

"Brother… I don't believe I understand why you need my help…" Thor frowns deeply as he holds Loki's shoulders tightly.

"There is a threat from the beings that I… uh… had relations with? …" Thor's right eyebrow quirks in questioning and Loki sighs biting his lip.

"The incident in 'New York'?" his voice is hopeful that his brother with understand but he of course doesn't and Clint steps forward only for Datsu to step in front of him and hold him back.  
"He means with the mind control. I find it slightly hilarious that none of you jack arses read over the cliff notes and theories on why Loki did what he did." Clint growls and glares into Datsu's eyes.  
"Well I'm sorry that all of them sounded like shit to me. The answer was clear. He wanted power and to rule over us 'cuz he had daddy issues." Datsu slaps Clint across his cheek and huffs unhappily.

"No you dip shit. Loki may have had issues with his Step parents and brother but he wouldn't have gone as far as he did without a reason. Loki's mind doesn't work like that."  
"Uhuh, so how would you know how his mind works you little shit face?"

"I know because I did my research. Loki is a trickster and a liar, but he wouldn't go that direction if he had a choice. Loki would rather have everyone seeing him as the always smiling trickster that lives in Thor's shadow and never lets anyone get to close than for anyone to see him let out his emotions or show his true form." Loki stares at him with slightly narrowed and calculating eyes. Clint growls and punches Datsu in the nose. Datsu stumbles back but catches his balance and holds his now bleeding nose.

"Stop fucking taking that bastards side! Do you have any idea how horrible it felt for me when he used that fucking mind control shit on me?! It messes you up!" Datsu rolls his eyes.

"Oh stop being a pussy footed bitch and get over it. It's been years since it happened." Clint growls at Datsu and goes to swing at him again only for Datsu to trip him and pin him to the white gravel with his face pushed into it.

"I told you to stop. Now I am enforcing it." Datsu has a grim frown on his face as his nose continues to bleed. Everyone blinks as Datsu puts a set of handcuffs on Clint and hands him over to Natasha who drags Clint off. Tony whistles loudly.

"Damn. Guess I loose twenty huh…" He walks over to Thor and hands him twenty. "How did you know that Datsu could take him?" Thor smiles brightly.

"I knew because, I know Datsu's heart, and how stubborn he can become. ~" Tony smirks and they look over at Datsu who is dabbing his nose with a cloth to stop the bleeding. Datsu notices them and rolls his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised that I was involved in one of your bets?" Tony smirks wider and Thor pouts.

"Because you know how highly we think of you~" Datsu rolls his eyes again.

"Yah, that works about as well as a snow ball's chance in hell." Datsu deadpans plainly and Tony chuckles. Thor laughs as well and Loki raises a confused eyebrow. Datsu sighs. "Don't worry you didn't miss much of a punch line." Tony laughs more.

"You're even pitying the one that doesn't understand the joke, Jesus kid, you're do good for your own good~" Datsu rolls his eyes again.

"Uhuh, I'm about as good as Lucifer." Tony is almost on his arse with laughter but Thor and Loki are both left confused. "So Tony when you're done laughing your arse off about stupid jokes, you wanna invite our guest inside for a drink while he discusses business with his brother?" Tony huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Fine, be a joy kill." Sticks his tongue out and pouts before walking for the door to the elevator. Thor throws an arm over Loki's thin shoulders and drags him along, everyone else, other than Datsu, follows close behind. Datsu fallows at a much further distance and takes the stairs instead, somehow managing not to be noticed by anyone other than Loki who watches quietly.

_**;3End Chapter C:**_

_Okay, so I know I'm probably being a ditse by starting a new fanfiction and throwing it out there but this one is going to help me vent so I can manage to get through school without hurting anyone and at the same time manage to get more inspiration for my other fanfictions. To the readers who have been following most of my works, I am so freaking sorry for not posting new chapters to my stuff. I've just been really engrossed in my studies and then some crap happened in my family that really unbalanced me and now stuff is being hard to deal with. So I've been having a hard time, but I shouldn't be making excuses for my laziness instead of apologizing more to you my viewers and now that stuff has calmed down a bit I will try to be better and type more to my other Fanfictions._

_Thank you for reading this chapter out of 'Living In Our World' and please comment and like my Fanfiction._


	2. Thor I Need Your Help

_**Living In Our World**_

_**Holding Him Back**_

_**Chapter 2:**__ Thor I Need Your Help_

_Heddo again~ I know I just recently posted the first chapter and you must be thinking now "Hey since the author is going this fast on this fanfiction then the she must be over her author's block and should be typing more to her other fanfictions". The answer is that I'm working on it but inspiration for the others is running stail so I'm going in and trying to type this to help brew up a whole bunch of new ideas for you guys~ So please sit back and enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think at the end~_

_**WARNING LABEL**__  
__ This Fanfiction may include descriptive violence, inappropriate language, and maybe sexual hinting if I feel like it, to under aged readers. I will not be held accountable if an under aged reader reads this. Thank you for your time and please continue reading this fanfiction in piece~_

_**;3 Chapter Start C:**_

"Thor it's true. I need your help to defend Asguard." Loki's voice is bordering on pleading with his brother though he would never admit it to anyone. Everyone is now sitting in the conference room with a drink at hand and a file full of everything about the aliens they had fought the last time they had seen Loki. Datsu is quietly reading through everything while sitting in the back corner so as not to be really noticed as asked any questions. Fury is frowning and glaring at Loki who in turn is staring at Thor for help.

"But, Brother, Mister Stark surely whipped out their entire force! He almost lost his life in doing so as well!" Loki huffs and sends his eyes skyward as if asking for someone to give him patience with his brother.

"I understand that but our worriers have been spotting their ships flying frighteningly close to Asguard's borders and there are rumors that they have been spotted in almost all of the nine realms! Even Heimdall can't see them! We are all but defenseless should they see fit to do more than taunt us!" Loki's exasperation is showing clearly through and Datsu glances up at him before standing and walking up behind Fury whispering something into the older man's ear. Fury glances at him before nodding and Datsu walks back to his seat.

"It's come to my attention that it states nowhere that anyone saw the actual destruction of the entire fleet that we had been fighting on our door step except for Mr. Stark who was quickly losing consciousness at the time. I therefor see no reason to assume we had destroyed anything but their biggest ship, also since it has been years since the incident I think that would give them more than enough time to rebuild their ship and probably more than double their forces. As much as it pains me to say this, Loki might be right." Everyone sits in quiet thought until Datsu sets down his file.

"If he is right then Thor should return to his home to protect it."

"But what if Loki is lying and this is only a trap to get rid of his brother and leave us one of our strongest defenses short?" Bart's voice is gruff as he glares into Datsu's eyes.

"Would you rather Thor risk losing his home? He isn't even of our realm to begin with, yet he stays and protects our realm. It would only be fair for him to return to his own home to protect it as he has ours." Bart huffs and growls unhappily at the point Datsu made. Natasha nods to Datsu's statement and crosses her fingers in front of her on top of the table.

"As much as I don't like the idea of losing Thor while we could still be attacked, Datsu does have a point…" The rest of the Avengers frown and nod as they go into deep thought again. Loki glances at Datsu who is now pouring into a book in his corner, and smiles lightly before straightening his features again and looking at Thor.

"Please, Brother, I implore you to come back home and protect our people as you once did." Thor perks up a bit at Loki's calling of him as 'Brother'.  
"If it is to protect Asguard then I will come home to protect it." He then pauses and looks about the table at all of his friends. "But I wish to take Datsu with me." Everyone stares with wide eyes at him.  
"What?!" Tony is on his feet staring at Thor with glaring eyes.

"If you're going home and find out Loki was lying that would be one thing, but if you go home and you end up dragging Datsu into a battle field that is a totally different ball park! Datsu is our Intel. and helps me with my tech.! He doesn't have a suit and he has barely any instinct to defend himself other then he's a fast runner! Why would you risk getting Datsu killed?!" Thor frowns at Tony's outburst and stands as well.  
"I am not the one that came up with this idea! I am simply honoring my friend's request!" Thor's booming voice almost shakes the room as he shouts back as he glares into Tony's eyes.  
"Datsu… Asked to be taken to Asguard with you?" Tony's voice is slow and slightly calculating as he looks over at Datsu who has his back to the wall and the book raised so that it is covering his face. "When did he do that?"

"He asked about a month after he joined The Avengers… Datsu is intrigued by my people and wishes to see the home I grew up in, with his own eyes…" Thor's voice trails off as he averts his eyes to his hands as he sits down. "He asked that, should I ever return to my home again, if I would bring him with me…"  
Everyone looks at Datsu who sighs and puts his book down.

"Thor's telling the truth. I asked him to take me with him. I've loved the Norse mythology since I was a child and it's been a dream come true to see that the Asguardian gods and goddesses are real let alone have the privilege to meet and talk to at least one of them. I can't help wanting to see the golden city of Asguard and see their sun. What with Thor's tales of old about his childhood and home, all of us should wish to do so." The Avengers sigh and nod to his words.

"Whereas we aren't happy with you going behind our backs and secretly asking to do this, we can't really keep you from going, especially if Loki agrees to it." Fury's voice is slightly grudging as he and everyone else looks at Loki who sighs.

"It isn't exactly allowed by our rules… However we are in dire need of Thor's help so I shall make an exception, but only for this once." Loki sighs again and looks over at Thor. "Will you come to help your people, Thor?" Thor's heart breaks a bit to hear his name come from Loki's lips rather than to be called brother again.

"I shall come. When do we depart?" Thor smiles slightly forcibly to his brother.  
"Whenever you are ready to depart." Loki's originally tensed relax in relief as Thor looks to Datsu.  
"I'll be ready in ten." Datsu stands up and walks out of the room.

Tony frowns in confusion.

"It will take him like four of five minutes to get to his room and then just that many to get back here… How the hell is he going to pack everything he needs in about two minutes?" He scratches his head and the others shrug.

"Maybe he is packing lightly?" Thor's suggestion is nodded at by the others and they wait for Datsu to return to the room. About ten minutes later Datsu returns carrying a black nightmare before Christmas messenger bag on his shoulder.

"I'm ready to go!" He smiles slightly crookedly and his blue black hair is pulled into a small pony tail with his bangs parted to either sides of his face. Thor smiles and laughs loudly.

"You are amazing my young friend! But is that all you are bringing with yourself?" Thor walks up to Datsu happily and slaps a hand roughly on the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Yah these two bags are all I-I'm bringing with me." He moves a bit and shows a black rolling bag that had been behind him.

"Haha you are quiet the surprise to me my young friend! Even after all this time of knowing you!" Thor hugs Datsu to him tightly and Datsu winces lightly but not enough for anyone but Loki to have noticed. Loki quietly walks up with a neutral expression on his thin face.

"Since you are ready, shall we go?" He asks it quietly and Thor nods and lets his grip on Datsu's shoulders slacken a bit.

"Yes of course." Thor looks at Datsu. "Have you said farewell to your family?"  
"I said fare well to my brother and to my best friends. They are the only people I cared to tell of m leaving." He shrugs nonchalantly and Thor frowns.

"But what of your parents? I'm sure the five of them will be saddened should you not return" Loki raises an eyebrow at hearing how Datsu had Five parents but he continued to listen to the conversation. Datsu frowns and glares into Thor's eyes.

"Mendeta is the only one I care to count as any form of family to me. I do not count any of the others." Datsu pulls from Thor's grip and heads for the elevator to the roof.

"But what if something is to happen to you? Would it not be better to tell them that you at least love them even if you don't count them as family?" Thor follows Datsu and Loki follows behind them both quietly.

"It would not be better Thor. Because I hold no love what so ever for them!" Datsu spins on his heels after he enters the elevator and glares holes into Thor.

"But they are your parents should you not love them?!" Thor shouts back and Loki watches on continuing to listen intently.

"No! I should not! They are bastards who never truly raised me! What kinds of parents abandon their child multiple times because there is always something more interesting then raising your spawn?!" Datsu turns away abruptly so that only Loki sees the tears that start to brim in his eyes.

"I'm sure there was a reason for leaving you on your own as I am sure that they did not abandon you that many times." Thor's voice has dropped off of its booming shout into a more soft and kind one. Datsu huffs and wipes his eyes.

"You know what Thor? How the fuck would you know? You are a fucking perfect child that was always cuddled by your parents. You have never known the pain of being left in the dust to rot by the ones that were supposed to love and protect you from the beginning. So, drop the subject." Datsu squares his shoulders and raised his head, his voice taking on a more deadly and calculated tone. Thor flinches and frowns sadly, taking on the look of a puppy that had been kicked.

"Do not say such things Datsu… You know I only say the things I do because I care for you…" Datsu huffs lightly and the elevator doors open.

"Do not say such words so lightly." Datsu snaps lightly and Thor bites his lip sighing as they get to the center of the roof. He takes Datsu's bag and Datsu clings lightly to him but still refuses to look him in the eye.

"Heimdall we are ready." Loki says it lightly and quietly. Datsu looks up at Loki and the light from the Bifröst hits them just as their eyes meet with mirror looks of calculation.

_**;3End Chapter C;**_

_I'm so proud of myself for being able to get on the ball and vent by typing out all of this crap for all of you wonderful readers I have!~ Please don't forget to comment and like or whatever and have a beautimous day!~_


	3. Fighting

_**Living In Our World**_

_**Holding Him Back**_

_**Chapter 3: **__Fighting_

_Hey guys!~ I'm back and seem to be getting my inspiration back a bit so just cross your fingers and pray~_

_**WARNING LABEL**_

_This Fanfiction may include descriptive violence, inappropriate language, and maybe sexual hinting if I feel like it, to under aged readers. I will not be held accountable if an under aged reader reads this. Thank you for your time and please continue reading this fanfiction in piece~_

_**;3 Chapter Start C:**_

The Bifröst throws them through an amazing spectrum of colors and Datsu clung to Thor more with fear from losing the feeling of the ground under his feet until they were thrust into a golden room and Datsu stager a bit. He almost fall over as he shook lightly and Thor's strong arm raps itself around Datsu's shoulder in a stabilizing manner. Loki watches on quietly after he had walked up to Heimdall and they had spoken a few words. Heimdall removed his golden sword from the socket he had it sheathed it in and then resheathed it in the leather holder at his hip before walking up to Datsu and Thor. He bowed before them formally.

"I welcome you to our fair land, Mr. Hush." He looks up into Datsu's bright blue eyes with his own golden ones and Datsu stared for several minutes into them before smiling and stepping away from Thor and bowing just as formally back to Heimdall.

"I thank you for your welcoming." Datsu straightens up fully again and tilts his head lightly as he smiles at the surprised Heimdall. Thor laughs loudly and claps Datsu on the back harshly. Datsu winces lightly and Thor is the only one that did not notice it as Datsu continues his smile that has now turned fake.

"You are always a surprise to me my young friend!" Datsu fakely laughs as well. "Now let us go!" Thor strides away happily and Datsu drops his smile a bit as he turns and picks up his things and slides a few objects that had fallen from his bag. Loki and Heimdall both watch Thor leave before walking up to Datsu who is checking over a few of his things and reorganizing his bag so that it looks like there is more room in the bag.

"Why do you smile so emptily when you are around others?" Loki's voice is soft and his words are thought out. Datsu blinks and looks up at Loki but not completely making eye contact as he stands up carefully and adjust his bag around his shoulder and chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Datsu down casts his eyes and clutches his bag lightly. Heimdall frowns and steps forward.

"I have watched you and your interactions with the Avengers for some time now. I have seen how much pain you are holding in your soul through your eyes." Datsu is now staring into Heimdall's eyes with wide surprised eyes that soon become narrowed and hostile. "When I looked into your eyes I saw all of the suffering you hide so well from everyone around you. All of the secrets you hide. All of the misery you put yourself through." Heimdall is interrupts as Datsu straitens his back and glares into Heimdall's eyes.

"With all due respect, Oh mighty Heimdall, Guardian of the Bifröst and Rainbow bridge, you know nothing about my misery or my life. So keep you sights on protecting Asguard." Datsu's voice is a low growl and Loki raises his eyebrows in surprise as Heimdall bows lowly.

"My apologies sir. I had no intentions of offending you." His voice is formal and apologetic and Datsu frowns sadly sliding his hand under Heimdall's chin raising it gently, Heimdall's black short amount of bearded scratching against Datsu's lithe fingers.

"No." He sighs softly. "I should be the one apologizing to you. No matter the reason I should not have snapped at you when you spoke the truth." Heimdall blinks suprisedly Loki continues to watch quietly as Datsu retracts his hand and grabs the handle to his other bag refusing to make eye contact. "I believe Thor will be wondering of my absence soon. I should probably be running now." He glances at Heimdall. "It really was a pleasure to have met you Heimdall."  
Heimdall nods his agreeance in response and Datsu smile lightly before glancing at Loki.

"I shall accompany you while you follow my brother." Loki nods curtly and turns his mind already miles away in thought. He sets a brisk pace with his long legs and Datsu hurries to try and keep pace. After a while they reach the palace and catch up to Thor who is waiting patiently for them.

"Ahh! There you are my young friend!" Datsu yet again puts up his timeless fake smile though it is hard to keep up as he pants and huffs lightly to regain his breath." Let us go! I have friends I wish of you to meet!" Datsu nods simply, still unable to talk. Thor claps his arm painfully over Datsu's shoulder and starts to drag him off quickly. Datsu swallows and tries to fake being excited though Loki can see the nervousness on his face.

They walk briskly through the golden halls and into the dining hall were masses of people cheer out at the sight of Thor and He in return raises his fist happily in greeting to them all before dragging Datsu over to his friends the Lady Sif and the warriors three.

"My friends I must introduce you to my young acquaintance!" Thor's voice is billowing and louder than usual and it leaves a slight ring in Datsu's ears but he still bows lowly to them.

"I-it i-is a-a pleasure t-to meet you…" Loki scoffs to himself lightly as he watches Datsu put up the act of being meek. Sif and the warriors three bow in return and smile at him.

"On the contrary, the pleasure is all ours~" Fandral's response is almost flirtatious as he takes Datsu's hand and kisses his knuckles as he would do to a maddens. Datsu blushes fakely and smiles lightly. Thor glares lightly and yanks Datsu roughly back to behind him.

"I wish you not to be so indecent with my young friend, Fandral." Thor's voice is defensive and Fandral blinks in surprise.

"I was doing nothing but welcoming our new friend." Fandral's voice is light hearted and he smiles nonchalantly as he speaks.

"You were doing more than just a formal welcoming to him, I am sure of that much." Thor's voice is still defensive and Datsu takes a step back holding one of his hands close to his heart as he clutches the strap of his bag worriedly. Fandral frowns offencedly and takes a step forward.

"I can assure you my friend I was doing no such thing!" The other Asguardians in the room have now quieted down and are staring at the two as they quirl. Datsu bites his lip lightly.

"Th-Thor?" Datsu speaks up quietly and gently tabs Thor's shoulder. Thor turns to look at him.

"What is it my young friend I am busy defending your honor."

"B-but Thor there i-is nothing you need to defend my honor from." He gulps lightly as he quietly talks to Thor. "L-lord F-Fandral i-is telling y-you the truth. H-he w-was o-only w-welcoming m-me…" Thor frowns with rage.

"He was welcoming you as if you were a fetal madden that he could take advantage of as he has done to many!" Thor raises his voice and Datsu flinches sacredly back.

"I was not!" Fandral shouts offencedly as he glares into Thor's eyes. Thor glares back and they begin shouting loudly. Datsu backs away more as their shouting becomes louder.

Suddenly their shouting match is interrupted by the sound of the large golden doors swinging open and everyone looks just in time to see the figure of a retreating form and the doors closing again. Thor looks to were Datsu had been standing and sees the disappointed look on Loki's face before Loki walks off and exits the room to follow Datsu. Thor frowns sadly and looks to Fandral who gives him the same helpless and saddened look.

Loki quickly walks along the halls following the path Datsu had followed. Just as he nears the gardens he hears the sound of someone singing.

"I wanna be drunk when I wake up

On the right side of the wrong bed

And never an excuse I made up

Tell you the truth I hate

What didn't kill me

It never made me stronger at all.

Love will scar your make-up, lip sticks to me

So now I maybe lean back there

I'm sat here wishing I was sober

I know I'll never hold you like I used to."

Loki walks to the entrance to the gardens and looks into them seeing Datsu standing next to a lovely blooming pear tree. He stands there and watches seeing that Datsu has a pair of black and blue head phones covering his ears.

"But a house gets cold when you cut the heating

Without you to hold I'll be freezing

Can't rely on my heart to beat in

'Cause you take parts of it every evening

Take words out of my mouth just from breathing

Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me."

Datsu sets his bags down softly and bobs his head to a tune that Loki cannot hear. He walks to the edge of a small pond and Loki notices that he had slipped his shoes off when he had set down his bags. He lightly slides his pointed toes across the surface of the water.

"Should I, should I?

Maybe I'll get drunk again

I'll be drunk again

I'll be drunk again

To feel a little love"

Datsu begins dancing to the unheard music around the pond, trees, and across the soft green grass.

"I wanna hold your heart in both hands

Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can

And I got no plans for the weekend

So should we speak then

Keep it between friends

Though I know you'll never love me like you used to."

His movements are elegant and dazzling, completely entrancing Loki's green gaze.

"There may be other people like us

Who see the flicker of the clipper when they light up

Flames just create us but burns don't heal like before

And you don't hold me anymore."

Datsu begins to smile lightly as he continues to softly sing with his resonating voice.

"On cold days cold plays out like the band's name

I know I can't heal things with a hand shake

You know I can't change as I began saying

You cut me wide open like landscape

Open bottles of beer but never champagne

To applaud you with the sound that my hands make."

Loki continues to watch now considerably more relaxed.

"Should I, should I?

Maybe I'll get drunk again

I'll be drunk again

I'll be drunk again

To feel a little love."

Datsu seems to be getting to the end of the song as he starts dancing less as he continues to sing.

"All by myself

I'm here again

All by myself

You know I'll never change

All by myself

All by myself

I'm just drunk again

I'll be drunk again

I'll be drunk again

To feel a little love."

Datsu carefully sits down by the edge of the water and looks down into it relaxedly as he takes off his head phones. He stares into the water until he sees Loki's reflection behind him and he quickly spins around standing as he does so.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'm p-probably n-not supposed to b-be i-in here h-huh?" He stutters meekly and Loki smiles.

"No, as a guest there are very few places you are not allowed to roam and this garden is not one of those. You may stay in here as long as you like." Loki's voice is light and reassuring and Datsu smiles lightly.

"Th-thank you." Loki smiles for a few more minutes before his features turn more serious.

"I'm truly sorry for Thor's actions earlier. It is not like him to so quickly attack his friends." Datsu nods sadly.

"I know, but I'm sure he has his reasons for doing it…" Datsu looks into Loki's eyes. "u-um so w-were d-do I-I go to put my things and change?" Loki smiles lightly.

"I'll show you the way to your room, just follow me" He turns and starts to walk off as Datsu quickly slips his shoes back on and grabs his stuff, rushing after Loki with a slight smile on his face.

_**;3 Chapter End C:**_

_I hope everyone liked it!~  
Please don't forget to like/ favorite and comment if you have not done so yet!~ I would love to hear your input!~_


	4. Renaissance

_**Living In Our World**_

_**Holding Him Back**_

_**Chapter 4: **__Renaissance_

_The power of TPYING!~_

_**WARNING LABEL**_

_This Fanfiction may include descriptive violence, inappropriate language, and maybe sexual hinting if I feel like it, to under aged readers. I will not be held accountable if an under aged reader reads this. Thank you for your time and please continue reading this fanfiction in piece~_

_**;3 Chapter Start C:**_

Thor and Fandral stand nervously outside of Datsu's door with Loki, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg standing patiently behind them. Fandral is the one that eventually steps forward and knocks on the thick wooden door. Everyone hears the gentle tapping of footsteps and Datsu opens the door smiling up at them. Everyone takes a step back in astonishment of what they see. Instead of wearing his street clothes from Midguard he is now dressed in leather, some black cloth, and chain. He is adjusting the strings of his leather for arm guards. Loki allows his forest green eyes to look over Datsu from the top of his head all the way down to the tis of his toes.

Datsu is wearing a well-kept cotton sleeveless black shirt with a black leather chest guard that has three belt like straps on either of his sides. He has on a black cotton set of renaissance looking trousers that are covered to his knees by his black shirt. After all of that, he is wearing black leather boots that are made with an intricately woven look to them that matches that of Loki's leather chest guard. His hair is pulled back into a small ponytail with his long blue black bangs hanging out and framing his thin face. Datsu meekly gulps and smiles more shyly at them still adjusting his straps to be nice and tight like the rest of them.

"D-do I l-look a-alright?" His voice is quiet and shy. And Thor bursts into loud laughter.

"My young friend you look as if you were born and raised an Asguardian!" His voice is loud and echoing as he steps forwards hugging Datsu tightly. Datsu laughs softly and it almost sounds like a hyena and the rest of them join in including Loki who quietly chuckles off to the side. Once the laughter dies down and Thor releases Datsu from his vise like grip, Datsu smiles and looks up at Thor.

"So what did you come to talk about? I'm sure it wasn't about my fashion sense~" His tone is light but his features turn more serious as Thor looks away sadly.

"We have come to apologies to you for our rudeness earlier" Fandral speaks up sadly and bows lowly to Datsu. Thor nods and bows as well and Datsu smiles sadly. He slides his slim finger under either of their chins and lifts them gentle.

"You have no reason to apologies to me. I am only sad that you two were saying such harsh words to each other because of me." His voice is light and soft as he speaks and both Thor and Fandral blink and stare before standing and Thor pulls him into another deep hug.

"You are far too kind to us my young friend." Tears are forming in Thor's eyes and his voice has lost its booming edge. He sniffles and pulls back whipping his eyes lightly before smiling and clapping Datsu on the shoulder. "Now shall we continue the feast?! I don't remember you being able to taste our Asguardian delicacies!" Datsu smiles brightly and nods.

"Then let us go!" Fandral's voice is jolly and they all start to walk off to the hall.

Once they get to the main hall Thor and Volstagg go into a drinking and eating contest, Sif walks off to get a drink of her own with Hogun, and Loki disappears into the crowed. Datsu finds himself plastering his back to the cool stone wall in his usual quiet and out of the way position.

"Are you not having fun?" Fandral's voice startles Datsu out of his thoughts and he looks up from the floor into Fandral's dazzling blue eyes.

"No! No, I'm h-having plenty o-of fun!" Datsu smiles fakely for Fandral but he just shakes his head and takes Datsu's chin gently as he slides his thumb across Datsu's cheek.

"Thor is not here. You don't have to lie and fake your happiness to me." Fandral's voice is gentle and kind. Datsu's eyes dilate and he gulps lightly before frowning lightly.

"B-but…" Datsu's voice trails off and he swallows thickly. Fandral smiles softly and continues to let his thumb caress Datsu's cheek gently.

"From the moment I saw you I recognized your look of faked happiness and hidden pain. I know several people who are so much like you, but they aren't nearly as ambitious as you." Fandral continues to use the same kind voice and Datsu swallows again. "Now let us go make you actually happy! I'm sure a pint of our famous Meade shall surely cheer you up!" Datsu laughs softly and nods allowing Fandral to drag him off.

Loki returns from whatever else he had been doing all this time and looks idly around noticing that he doesn't see either Fandral or Datsu. Loki frowns softly and walks over to Thor who is laughing heartily and drinking Volstagg under the table.

"Thor? Have you seen Datsu?" Loki's voice is regal and quizzical. Thor looks at his brother and blinks looking around and noticing Datsu's absence he becomes instantly more sober.

"We must find him!" Thor stands up quickly as Volstagg tips over in unconsciousness but Sif and Hogun walk up quizzically wondering what has worried Thor. After they talk as to if any of them had seen where Datsu had walked off to. No one knew and they began to look around. Loki walked out to the balcony and saw Datsu puking into a bucket as Fandral passes worriedly. Fandral freezes and stares sacredly at Loki.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Fandral frantically blurts out and Datsu looks up sickly.

"I really shouldn't have let you talk me into drinking that much." Datsu mutters lightly before puking into the bucket again. Loki slides a hand across his face and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What really happened?" Loki looks into Fandral's eyes with a slight glare and Fandral meekly smiles back.

"I saw him being a wall flower a-and figured I-I'd cheer him up. S-so I took him over and got him a drink…Or two…" Fandral scratches the back of his head. Datsu looks up with a slight glare.

"Or six." Datsu mutters. Loki sighs again before sending one of his illusions to lead Thor and the others back to him.

"You do know that it's illegal for people under twenty-one to drink on Midguard, right?" Fandral gulps lightly and looks over at Datsu thinking he's only in his teens. Thor walks briskly in and stares worriedly over at Datsu.

"Are you alright my young friend?" His voice is booming and worried and Datsu swallows setting down the bucket and sitting up a bit straighter.

"Yes of course, I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me" His lie is told flawlessly and Thor instantly falls for it. "Fandral was just being a friend to me and keeping me away from all of the noise and crowdedness." He smiles and shakily stands up looking as though he had recovered. Thor smiles and looks to Fandral who looks away unable to keep eye contact with Thor especially if he was going to pull of the lie. Loki conceals his surprise and he nods to Thor who rushes up to Datsu and hugs him tightly.

"Then we should get you to the healers at once!" Thor raps his arm across Datsu's shoulders and begins to drag him off with the others following quickly. Datsu looks behind himself as best he can at the moment and makes eye contact with Fandral for but a second with the slightest essence of a nod, before, he looks into Loki's knowing eyes and blinks softly. Loki gets the message and smiles lightly with a slight nod in return.

_**;3 Chapter End C:**_

_I feel a bit sad, like I sort of rushed the chapter and made it a bit short. Please comment back to me and tell me if there was anything you didn't understand or if there are any bits I could have added that you would have liked.~_


End file.
